10 Things I'd Never Say To You
by WiseGirlIsy
Summary: Thalia is finally back at camp and has a lot to get off her chest. Feelings of guilt and anxiety still haunt her. When she spends her first few days at camp, she spends them trying to reconnect with a certain dark haired boy, but what happens when she feels like she's getting to close for comfort? What happens when a certain dark haired boy starts to feel the same way?


**Thalia's POV: **

The sounds of birds chirping off in the distance awoke me from my slumber. Quickly, I stretched out my arms and legs and a loud yawn escaped from my throat. I had only been asleep for about four hours (I was lucky to be asleep at all) and now all the horrible thoughts are beginning to settle into my mind once more. A single tear flows down my cheek as I exit my tent and enter the forest surrounding me. I am soon greeted by the other Huntresses of Artemis. All of them look slightly irritated and depressed. Phoebe and a new girl named Jennifer look like they want to knock some random guy out.

You see, we're going to be staying at Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks while Artemis is handling personal business on Mount. Olympus. I don't mean to spread rumors, but word from the Hermes Cabin, who have "Legit Information," from their father, have an interesting story to tell. Apparently while Artemis was on godly business not too long ago, she had gotten into some trouble with Aphrodite. Let's just say punches were fired, hair was pulled, nails were broken, and tears were shed. Now Zeus, my father, isn't allowing her to return to the mortal word until she has learned her lesson. I nearly died when Annabeth told me the story via Iris message. Almost all the girls absolutely hate going to Camp Half-Blood because there are too many boys who try to get into their pants. It's completely disgusting, but boys always want what they know they can't have. Trust me, I feel for them, because over the past few years I've seen some creeps myself, but that's no reason to dislike camp. Plus the fact that Aphrodite's daughters will be there as well only adds onto the list of why Camp Half-Blood is to be avoided.

Artemis has left Phoebe in charge for the rest of her departure, and she too dislikes camp. I'm almost certain I'm the only one who actually enjoys visiting camp, well, I use to at least. I've been stressing out over the same thing for the past few days. The fact that I'm going to see Nico di Angelo once again. The last time I saw him he was a scared little kid who had just lost the only thing that really meant anything to him in this world, Bianca di Angelo. She died shortly after joining the Huntresses. I never forgave myself for her death. Now all I can think about is encountering the same angry young boy I haven't seen in several years. By now he should be about sixteen. More tears form in my eyes at the thought of the young boy. Before anybody can notice, I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek and swallow down hard. Thalia Grace does a lot of things, some are unplanned and others are just completely mad, but the one thing she doesn't do is cry. Especially in front of people she has to see and respect everyday. Look at me, talking about myself in third person.

Before I know it we arrive at Camp Half-Blood on foot and cross into the camp. The girls and I slowly walk to the Artemis Cabin. Clearly none of us are eager to be here. Before more tears can come to my eyes, I start thinking about the bright side of being here. My three best friends in the whole entire world, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are all here and are excited to see me. Annabeth and I Iris messaged not too long ago and we talked about all the great things we were going to do together. Walking along the beach, archery, sword fighting, strolling through the forest before dark, and egging the Aphrodite Cabin. All the things I need to get Nico off my mind. Seeing that old Seaweed Brain and crazy goat wouldn't hurt either.

In a matter of seconds I'm out the door and running towards the sea shore, the place Annabeth and I arranged to meet. My eyes soon set their sights on messy blonde locks and a blob of jet black hair that hasn't been properly combed in ages. Their arms soon embrace me and for the first time in a long time a genuine smile manage to spread across my face. Percy pulls away first but Annabeth and I continue to hug. She looks just as happy as I am to finally see her again. The way she tightened her grip indicated that I had been gone for quite some time. Now she was much taller than me and twenty years old, but she was still the same happy little girl I had once known.

"I've missed you so much," said Annabeth as she finally pulled away. "If you ever leave that long again I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Don't worry," I respond to her. "Artemis' little act of violence will keep me bound to camp for a while. So don't worry kid, I'm not going anywhere."

Annabeth and Percy both gave me sweet smiles.

"Where's Grover?" I question while looking around, somehow thinking he will magically appear by the sound of his name.

"He should be back any minute," says Percy. "He said he was just going to go get a friend to join us for a sword fighting lesson, which you guys totally need. Don't worry, if you haven't noticed I'm the master. I promise I'll teach you ladies sometime tomorrow."

"Shut up Jackson," I say while playfully shoving him back. "You save Olympus a few times and you suddenly think you're the shit." He and Annabeth join me in a pit of laughter. As I process his earlier words a single question runs through my mind. "What friend is Grover going to get, anyway?"

Percy doesn't answer my question. Instead he points in the opposite direction and I see Grover with a tall guy. His hair is a pure dark color and his eyes are the same, his skin is olive colored, his lips are dark and plump and he's wearing a plain black v-neck shirt, gray shorts, a skull ring, and black converse. Like Percy, his hair is messy, like he has just gotten out of bed. A feeling of shock and guilt builds up in my stomach. Anxiety is the only emotion I am able to feel. My happiness is now replaced but sadness. And then more guilt. And then even more sadness. The "friend" that Grover had gotten was none other than Nico di Angelo.

His dark eyes met mine for a short second. When he joins our little group it seems like he doesn't even recognize me. The way he acts is nothing like I expected. Nico's actually... happy. The way he greets me is so kind and he always has something interesting to say. Not even one moment is dull with him around. He's not angry, depressed, or confused. He's nothing like the scared little kid I had seen all those years ago. No, he was so far from that. He was now a young man. Nico looked so much more mature now. Slowly, the guilt and fear started to deteriorate from the pit of my stomach and I start to feel normal and more comfortable.

"The day is still young," says Percy. "Maybe we can do that sword fighting match today?"

We all agree and suit up in armor. Wearing Greek armor is a full body work out, especially when you're running around trying to stab someone with your weapon of choice. And by chasing people around I mean chasing Percy. I hate to admit it, but he was kicking everybody's butt. He wasn't lying when he said he was the master and he wasn't afraid to show it. Grover leaves a little bit earlier than expected, having to do something involving nymphs and not eating the strawberries. Percy and Annabeth depart as well, wanting some "alone time." Gross.

"You were really good today," I say to Nico while removing my helmet.

"Whatever," he replied rudely while removing his armor as well.

I look over at him and the happy guy I had seen earlier today was replaced but a completely different person. Nico was now the same angry and depressed person he was all those years ago. He had nothing but a cold and empty expression on his face. I wasn't stupid though, I could feel the angry vibe coming off of him. I knew for a fact he was angry at me, and the feelings of guilt and anxiety came back just as fast as they had left.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask before he tries to walk away.

"I don't know, did you?" he replies coldly.

Okay, I know I haven't done the best things to him, but I don't even let my own father talk to me like that. And he's the king of Olympus.

"Excuse me?" I say while standing up. Nico stands before me, crossing his arms and eager to hear my response. "I don't let anybody talk to me like that, not even my own dad. I've been nothing but nice to you all day. Why the hell are you talking to me like that?"

"Because you and your stupid Huntresses' killed my sister."

Okay. And just like that I wasn't only feeling guilty. I felt like a piece of shit. Nico took a few steps toward me, and before I knew it, his face was only a few inches away from mine. His dark, almost soulless eyes, looked right into mine. His stare was intense and dark. It was now dark outside and he looked so mysterious, with the moon light illuminating off his face and all. There was a cold classy glare reflecting off of his eyes as well. It was so quiet I could hear my heart pounding, and I'm pretty sure Nico could hear it too. The sound of him breathing in and out gave me goosebumps.

Nico leaned in just a little bit closer. Our lips were nearly an inch and a half apart from each other's.

"Look," he starts off. "I don't want to feel this way about you. I don't want to be angry at anybody. There was a time where Bianca told me holding grudges was a child of Hades' most deadly fatal flaw. I kept telling myself over and over again that I would be nice to you and all of Artemis' little hunters. Before you guys arrived I kept rehearsing on how I was going to act, but I just can't do it anymore. Honestly, I don't know why I forgave Percy. Something told me that he was sincerely sorry about what had happen. But Artemis and the other hunters, they didn't seem as sincere. I'm so sorry, Thalia, but I can't deal with you."

His words have certainly moved me. This boy hates me and I don't blame him. If I was Nico I would hate myself too. I took away the only person who ever gave a damn about him. All because Artemis and the others wanted another girl to join our stupid little group.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out.

"Don't be."

Nico gives me one last look before he walks away. The way he walks drives me insane, how he practically glides across the ground. The way he walks with confidence and manages to never look back. The wind ruffles his hair around but he doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he simply doesn't care. It's kind of... cute. Okay, back it up. There's no way in a million years I would ever tell him that. I'm not even suppose to be thinking like that. Once he's out of eye sight I start heading towards Artemis' cabin. Maybe I'll even stop by Athena's cabin and have a word with Annabeth. You see, I've never talked to anybody about Nico. Maybe it's time I finally spill my guys, all of them.

**End of the first chapter (: I really hope you guys like it because I spent hours working on this one chapter! Please remember to review and if you could follow my story that would be amazing. I promise to update as soon as possible! Since water polo is now out of season I'll have more than enough free time for my writing :b Well I'll see you guys soon c:**


End file.
